


Tell me something good

by Snooprellos



Category: Pheonix Drop High, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: <3, 2:53 am baby, Canon Compliant, Don't Ask, Friends to Lovers, Horny, In love with the same girl but then realize they're in love with eachother., In theory we should be drunk while writing this, Lapdance, M/M, Pining, SO, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Tension, Smut, friends to rivals to lovers, it's a saturday night, kind of?, one shot (for now), seducing via song, taking a shot everytime someone accidentally sings "tell me something good", that video haunts me everynight, tw: mentions of matthew morrison, we doing this funnnnnn, we don't know what happening, why are referencing glee? idfk. its 11:30 bb<3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snooprellos/pseuds/Snooprellos
Summary: Garroth isn't big on parties, but when Laurence coerces him into one last night of fun before summer break, that's a different story.What will happen when pent up feelings, a long friendship, a tad too much of axe body spray and alcohol combine?
Relationships: Aphmau/Aaron Lycan, Garroth Ro'Meave & Laurance Zvahl, Garroth Ro'Meave/Laurance Zvahl
Kudos: 4





	Tell me something good

Garroth stood in front of his bathroom mirror, cowboy hat sitting on the countertop.

Fuck.

Why did he agree to go again?

Oh right... Laurance.

_"C'mon Garroth , you'll never get a chance to party in high school after this!"_

_"I don't care, Laurance."_

_"Not even if it's celebrating your birthday?"_

_"Are you gonna get me a gift?"_

_"... I could."_

_"*sigh*"_

_"OK fine, Not even if Aphmaus there?"_

_Garroth immediately tensed up_

_"W-what does that change?"_

_"pff What ever, I'll give you the address. It's wild west themed , so bring some cowboy boots or something."_

_"Why is our class of '10 graduation party wild west themed?"_

_"I don't know, british boy, can't handle the states? Too yee-haw for you?"_

_"ugh."_

_"it'll be fun~"_

ugh indeed.

He glances over at the shiny message bubble sent by Laurance, reading : see you in ten ;) 

Garroth couldn't help but smile at the text, the fixed his messy blond hair in the mirror before heading out.

_____

Strobe lights flashed while crappy EDM blared through out the room. Laurance , already developping a headache (while loving it), searched around the room, subconsciously trying to pick out Garroth's cowboy hat. He saw a mop of blond hair and emerald eyes accross the crowd of party-goers. 

"Yee-haw Birthday boy!!!" Laurance screamed out.

Garroth eyes found his, clearly embarrassed that he drew attention to him. Garroth was already a little taller than him , but with his cowboy boots he stood at least a head above everyone else. Laurance rolled his eyes. Garroth slowly made his way through the crowd , trying his best to ignore the onlookers. Laurance grabs ahold of his hand.

"Cmon, you need to loosen up. I'm taking you to the punch table"

Before Garroth has a chance to object, his arm is jerked towards the direction of loud music. 

Aphmau stood gleefully behind of the punch bowl, making small talk with soon to be drunk teens. 

Her mom definitely did not agree to this. 

Laurance noticed that Garroth was blushing profusely while looking down at their hands. Ah right. They were approaching Aphmau afterall. Whatever, It was entertaining to see him stumble over his words.

"Heyyyyyy Aphmau!"

"Laurance! Garroth! Long time no speak!"

"It hasn't been that long." Garroth finally says.

She filled two red solo cups "Um, yeah it has! it's been like a day? which is 24 hours? which is like... a lot of minutes."

Laurance chuckled and Garroth's gripped his hand all of a sudden.

huh.

"Here you are!" Aphmau thrusts the cups forward, the liquid sloshing back and forth,

"O-oh I'm good" Garroth blurts out

"More for me-" Laurance says as he reaches for the second solo cup

"Hey shu" a low voice grumbled. Aphmau eyes widened. Garroth suddenly grabbed for his solo cup, his hand colliding with Laurance's. A comical expression floods Laurance's features. 

"A-Aaron! I thought you wouldn't be here till 11?"

"Well .. here I am." He smiled. 

"It's good to see you Aaron" Laurance said flatly.

Laurance shot a cursory glance at Garroth. They were no stranger to being the third and fourth wheel to Aphmau's relationship. It seemed it never got any easier.

Luckily for them, "be dap beep Cotton-eye joe." echoed through out the halls. Oh this was perfect, an escape. 

"Oh would you look at that. It's only my favorite song, Garroth will you accompany me?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." 

"Bye!!"

With red punch coursing through their veins, Laurance led Garroth to the dance floor. What seemed like millions of teens lined up and ready, to rock their shit to cotton eye joe. 

It seemed that Garroth realized , for maybe just a second, there was something to these parties after all.

_____

So it seems there was a miscalculation. Laurance has maybe just one too many drinks in his system. Garroth was sitting down after a couple of hearty hoe downs (really, why did they choose a wild west theme for their graduation party?). He'd be lying if he wasn't a little tired, and annoyed. Don't misunderstand, he enjoyed those hoe downs, but it didn't fly over Laurances head that Garroth glanced over at Aphmau's direction more than once. No time to unpack that. He sighed, watching the others enjoy themselves, maybe a small break was needed afterall. However, clearly someone else had other plans for him. Garroth out of the corner of his eye, saw Laurance leaning over the computer hooked to the speakers, smashing the volume button vigourously. What was he on about? Jazz organ chords filled the room. Rather odd but refreshing to hear after the slew of country songs. Why did Laurance queue up funk?

As the chords continued into dangerous territory, the drums and base joined in. Laurance made direct eye contact with Garroth. He started mouthing the lyrics. 

" _You ain't got no kind of feeling inside"_

Laurance sauntered over , always in sync with the music. The song continued on, something about setting Garroths.... stuff on fire. He felt his ears burn at the sound of it. 

" _You refuse to put anything before your pride"_

Suddenly Laurance is on all fours, crawling towards him. _w-wait-_

He stops at Garroths knees.

" _What I got will knock all your pride aside_ "

W H A T?

Laurance drags the underside of garroth's chair to the beat of the music, while slowly ascending to his eye-level. Laurance was straddling his hips.

LAURANCE WAS STRADDLING HIS HIPS?

_"Tell me something good"_

Laurance rolls his chest flush against Garroth's , mouthing into his hair. Garroth was now hyperaware of everything, yet too intoxicated to understand it. Laurance's axe body spray (ew) , Laurance's muscular calves wrapped around his own, Laurance's low hum hovering over his head, Laurance. Garroth could hear distant "WOOOOp"s and camera shutters.

" _Tell me that you love me, yeah_ "

Laurance lowers his gaze back to Garroth's, one hand tipping the chair over , the other unbuttoning his stupid cowboy shirt. 

_"Tell me something good"_ Laurance ruffles his hair, and smirks as if he realized something.

He leans in , just a breath away from Garroth, as he sings the words in a low voice

" _Tell me that you like it,"_

He takes away Garroths straw cowboy hat on the _"yeah"._ And puts it on, completely covering his eyes.

Garroth sat there stunned.

 _"oh.._ hows that for a gift? _"_ Laurance whispered.

Aphmau squealed "HAPPY BIRTHDAY GARROTH!!!!" , and Aaron stoically gave a thumbs up. Many other teens joined in, scream singing the lyrics and congratulating Garroth. 

Laurance started laughing. And then laughed some more. Maybe a little too hard. "Y-you should see the look your face right now" He said between pants. He slowly got off of Garroth, still buckling over in fits of laughter. Well intentioned or not, it was hard to say.

But Garroth was too flustered to say anything sarcastic in return, his brows furrowed. (Laurance thought it was kind of cute) He thrust out of the chair, and made a B-line for the punch table. The song was too loud.

Everything was too loud. 

**Author's Note:**

> More coming soon <3  
> Is it based off the lap dance M*tth*w M*rr*ss*n gives the gym teacher? noooooooo.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nhG4YCW7YOQ  
> *sigh*
> 
> (((that shit made my dick hard)))


End file.
